Underneath the Skins
by Shirahime Shou95
Summary: A.U. Two Shots. "So we're always be together?" "Pinky promise." It was the promise they made ten years ago. But on Kagome's eighteenth birthday, things changed. "But… why?" Inuyasha's golden eyes were staring at her menacingly as he held his gun down. "Kagome, do you know the legend of the Killer Priestess?" Based on the manga "Bara to Juudan"
1. Chapter 1

A/N: My first attempt to write a story with a slight mystery theme. And a produce of my insomnia too.

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha.

Chapter 1. Awakening

…

"And then I told him I want to break up, and he didn't even say anything! Urgh… Why are boys so ignorant? I hate them! I hate every single one of them!

"Whoa, you need to chill out, Ayumi," Kagome tried to calm her friend down, "I'm pretty sure Hojo was just surprised that you suddenly told him you want to break up with him."

Ayumi sighed exasperatedly, "You don't understand, Kagome. This isn't the first time for me. Once I was just joking and told him that we are not compatible. And he just nodded his head and said SORRY! Sorry?! He didn't even try to defend himself, arguing with me or anything?!"

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "You actually told your boyfriend you don't feel compatible with him?"

"Damn right I don't!" Ayumi exploded, "Hojo is just too passive! I'm tired of being the one who wear the pants in the relationship, you know."

"And you're not even married yet." Kagome tried to stifle a laugh.

"Don't laugh at me, missy," said Ayumi with a glare, "I know you have a perfect boyfriend and all, but-"

"Inuyasha is NOT my boyfriend!" Kagome almost shrieked.

Ayumi's mouth twisted in an amused smile, "Did I say anything about Inuyasha, Kagome?"

Kagome blushed deep scarlet. "Wha-whatever. He's not my boyfriend, ok, so stop saying that!"

"I'm detecting de-ni-aaalll~." Ayumi said in a sing-song voice.

"Stop that, Ayumi!"

"Someone's embarassed~"

"I said, Inuyasha is-"

"I am what?"

Kagome froze instantly. Gulping, she slowly turned around to face the owner of the all-too-familiar voice.

"Uh, hi, Inuyasha." She greeted him nervously. Oh god, did he just hear their conversation?

The silver-haired half-demon out a small chuckle. "Are you girls gossiping about me?"

"Nah, not really," Ayumi said with a grin, "we just happened to discuss how Kagome couldn't confess that she lo-"

"AYUMI!" Kagome screamed in terror as she reached to cover the wavy haired girl's mouth, preventing her to say anymore words.

"Lofghtomgpphh"

"Don't mind her, Inuyasha," Kagome said, "Ayumi is just being delirious. She just had a nasty break up with her boyfriend."

"I am not delirious, and certainly not because of that guy!" declared Ayumi as she managed to break free from Kagome.

Inuyasha quirked his eyebrows, "Girls…"

"I thought you're going to Miroku's today, Inuyasha." Kagome tried to change the topic of the conversation.

"The lecher's off with his girlfriend," scoffed Inuyasha, "some friend he is."

"I see," replied Kagome, "so are you going home now?"

"Yeah. I was looking for you for a while. Let's get home, Kagome." Inuyasha said.

Kagome nodded and turned to Ayumi. "Bye, Ayumi, see you tomorrow!"

"Well," Ayumi sighed, "I guess I would just have to go bug Eri or Yuka."

.

"Hold on tight, Kagome." Said Inuyasha as he put his helmet on.

Kagome nodded and circled her arms around Inuyasha's waist. Sometimes she wondered, was Inuyasha able to hear the beat of her heart every time he gave her a ride back?

'Being the half-demon he is, I bet he could.' She thought.

Well, it couldn't be helped, since she had been crushing on him ever since they were little…

**_Flashback_**

_"MOMMY!"_

_"Kagome, don't go there!"_

_"But mommy's still inside my house!"_

_Inuyasha threw his gaze at the burning house, "I know, but it's dangerous! You could get yourself burned!"_

_"NOO! MOOOOMMYYYYY!"_

_Few hours later, the fire at the Higurashi residence had been extinguished… But Kagome's mother couldn't be saved._

_"Don't cry, Kagome," Inuyasha tried to calm the crying girl, "I'm here, it's ok."_

_"But mommy… she's gone, Inuyasha! I'm all alone now!"_

_"You're never alone, Kagome," the half demon boy said, "I'm here, I'm always here for you."_

_Kagome's sobbing stopped, and her eyes lightened a little, "You won't leave me alone?"_

_"Of course I won't," Inuyasha replied with a smile._

_"So, we're always be together?"_

_"Pinky promise."_

**_End Flashback_**

Kagome's eyes glistened with unshed tears. Her father died in a car accident when she was two, so she didn't remember that much about him. But the day when she lost her mother had always been a painful memory for her.

"Kagome? Are you ok? I smell tears." Inuyasha asked, his voice full of concern.

"I'm fine, Inuyasha," replied Kagome as she rubbed the tears off of her eyes, "dust got into my eyes."

"Liar," Inuyasha scolded gently, "how long do you think I've known you, Kagome? I know you're thinking of something."

"I'm really fine, Inuyasha," Kagome said again, "just remembering a few things…"

Inuyasha sighed, "Alright, I won't press you to talk if you don't want to. Just tell me if something is bugging you, alright?"

"Thanks, Inuyasha," Kagome smiled, "but I'm okay now."

Everything happened in the past… so she shouldn't be crying over that now.

Kagome and Inuyasha first met when Inuyasha and his older brother, Sesshoumaru, moved to the town. Being the only kids in the relatively small neighborhood, the two quickly developed a friendship.

Kagome didn't know much about Inuyasha's parents, but it seemed that they passed away when he was very little. Until today, the topic of his parents always seemed like a touchy subject for him.

After her mother's death, Kagome lived with Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru was twenty-five and already had a stable job by that time, and he was able to pose as a legal guardian for Kagome.

Talking about Sesshoumaru….

"By the way, Inuyasha," Kagome said suddenly, "isn't it about the time for your brother to get married? Isn't he like, thirty-five already this year?"

Inuyasha chuckled, "I doubt that ice prince would ever want to get married. I mean, you know him- he doesn't even look like he's attracted to women, Kagome."

"I guess you're right," Kagome sighed, "I have to admit though, Sesshoumaru doesn't look a day older than twenty-two. You demons and your eternal youth. I envy you."

"So you think my brother is hotter than me?" teased Inuyasha.

Kagome blushed scarlet. "I never said that!"

Inuyasha smirked. "You're blushing, Kagome."

"Am not- hey! You can't even see me in the back!"

"I can. I saw it from the rear view mirror."

"No you can't."

"I'm saying I can."

"And I'm saying you can't."

"Who are you to say what I can and can't do?"

"I'm not arguing this with you, Inuyasha."

"I'm not trying to pick up an argument with you, Kagome."

"Jerk."

"Crybaby."

Kagome stuck out her tongue, knowing that Inuyasha could see it from the mirror. Although they bickered with each other a lot, Kagome knew that Inuyasha truly cared about her.

'Even though he probably doesn't feel the same way like I do.' Kagome thought to herself.

She was pretty sure Inuyasha knew how she felt about him. Hell, all of her friends and most of his friends knew it. Inuyasha might be a dense guy, but he wasn't that stupid. And since Inuyasha never said anything to her, Kagome simply thought that he didn't share the same affection.

Inuyasha never dated anyone, and she assumed that maybe he was just not interested to be in a relationship yet.

'And I'm content just to be by his side.' Kagome thought with a smile.

"By the way, Kagome, your birthday is coming this weekend." Inuyasha suddenly pointed out.

Kagome gasped. That's right. She almost forgot she's turning eighteen this week!

"You're right, oh, what do I do, Inuyasha?"

"What do you mean, what do you do?"

"I mean, I'm turning eighteen for god's sake!"

"So what, you're worried that you have never been kissed or anything?"

Kagome rolled her eyes. "You jerk."

Inuyasha chuckled. "I've prepared a surprise for you on your birthday, Kagome."

"Surprise? What surprise?" Kagome asked curiously.

"If I tell you, it won't be a surprise, you dummy."

Kagome pouted. "I guess you had a point."

"Just be patient and wait, Kagome," Inuyasha smirked, "I promise it would be the biggest surprise you would never forget…"

.

.

_Must die…._

_Those monsters must die…._

_"Who?" Kagome asked to no one in particular. More importantly, whose voice was that?_

_They are abomination to all mankind…._

_Those demons should be destroyed… they have no place in this world…._

_With a flash of light, a scene was brought upon her eyes. A woman, clothed with the old Japanese priestess garment, was standing on top of the hill._

_Kagome could see the woman has long black hair. She was holding a bow in her right hand. But she couldn't get a clear look of her face…_

_Suddenly, the woman drew her bow, and Kagome's eyes widened when she saw who was it that the woman trying to shot._

_"DIE, DEMON!"_

_"INUYASHA! NO!"_

.

Kagome jerked awake, her breathing labored and she was sweating. She looked at her surroundings and realized that it was just a dream.

'It felt so real…' She thought, 'but why would I dream something like that?'

She glanced at the clock on corner table. It was still three in the morning. With a sigh, she laid back to her bed.

'Probably just a weird dream….'

But she couldn't help but to wonder, who was the woman in that dream?

.

.

.

"The *goukon I went to yesterday was a big fail," Ayumi groaned, "those guys are too pansy. And the hot one looks like a big player."

"I told you there's no use in going to a goukon, Ayumi," Kagome said, "the guys who go to goukon are usually those who are not really serious to date a girl."

"I guess you're right," Ayumi said, "lucky you, Kagome. You always have Inuyasha by your side."

Kagome raised an eyebrow. "Ayumi, I've told you so many times, we're just friends."

"Yeah, yeah, and I'm the dark lord of devil," Ayumi muttered sarcastically, "are you that blind, Kagome? It's obvious that the guy has a thing for you too."

"If he does, he would've notice my feelings for him, Ayumi." retorted Kagome.

"Maybe he's just waiting for the right moment, and then make a super romantic love declaration." Ayumi said with a wink.

Kagome rolled her eyes. "Rigghtttt."

"Which reminds me…. Tomorrow is your birthday!"

"Yeah," Kagome smiled a bit, "he told me he has a surprise for me. Although I have no idea what it might be."

Ayumi's eyes glinted mischievously. "Duh, are you dumb, Kagome? Of course he's going to tell you that he loves you!"

Kagome blushed. "Ayumi, stop that."

"Oh, I can only imagine! Inuyasha secretly planning to take you to a romantic place… then he gets down on one knee… and says, 'Kagome, I have been waiting for this. You're the girl that haunts my dreams every night. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long.' And then, he grabs you and kisses you senseless… and then, in the heat of passion, you two-"

"Ayumi, enough!" Kagome shrieked as she covered both of her ears. Her face was as red as tomato, "I don't wanna hear the product of your crazy imagination!"

Ayumi smirked. "I know that deep down you're wishing that it's true, Kagome."

Kagome threw her friend her best stern look.

"Okaaaayy, Ma'am," Ayumi said with a laugh, "now why don't we grab some lunch. I'm starving."

.

.

"I'm so tired…" Kagome sighed as she put her shoes on the rack. She had P.E. for the last two hours of her class, and Mr. Onigumor., her P.E. teacher, had made her run an extra 10 laps non-stop after the end of the period as a punishment for coming late to the class.

As she walked passed Inuyasha's room, she noticed that the light on his room was still switched off.

"Inuyasha isn't home yet? I wonder where he is…" Kagome said to herself.

After a long bath, she went to her room and tried to do her homework, but her mind kept replaying what Ayumi said earlier on that day.

_'Kagome, I have been waiting for this. You're the girl that haunts my dreams every night. I'm sorry to keep you waiting for so long.' _

She shook her head rapidly. "Inuyasha wouldn't do something like that."

Feeling unable to concentrate and suddenly sleepy, Kagome finally gave up.

'I guess a little nap won't hurt…' She thought before drifting into sleep.

.

_It was the same dream again._

_Only this time, she got a clearer view of the longhaired woman. The woman's eyes looked sad, tired, and most of all… full of hatred._

_"DIE, DEMONS!"_

_Kagome could only watched as the woman shot her arrows everywhere._

_Why did she hate them so much? What did they ever do to her?_

_The light from the woman's arrows instantly killed all the demons around her, until there's only one big, white dog demon left._

_"You want to kill me, priestess?" The demon snarled._

_"You and your kinds had no place in this world, demon," the woman said in a bitter tone, "now, DIE!"_

_"STOOOP!" Kagome screamed with all her might._

_Suddenly, the mysterious woman looked at her straight in her eyes, and Kagome gasped._

_She could've sworn she saw her own face._

_._

"Ugh… where am I?" Kagome asked, noticing the unfamiliar surrounding. Last time she remembered, she was doing her homework at her own room….

"Awake already, Kagome?"

The place was really dark, but she recognized whose voice it belong to…

"Mr. Onigumo…?"

The man laughed. "Why, you seemed rather surprised."

"Why are you here? Where are we?" Kagome asked frantically.

"Sstt… I just want to give you a small test."

"What are you talking about?" She tried to sit up, but her whole body was paralyzed, "I can't move!"

"Of course you can't, my dear. It's the part of the test, now, look carefully behind you." Mr. Onigumo said in a calm voice.

Kagome was very confused. What in the world happened? Did her P.E. teacher turned psychotic somehow?

Nevertheless, she turned to look behind her… only to see someone who she thought she would never seen again in this life.

"Mom!" She cried desperately, seeing her mother tied to a stake. How was it possible that her mother's alive?

"Kagome…" Her mom replied weakly.

"Surprised?" Mr. Onigumo laughed, "I bet you are."

"Mr. Onigumo, if this is a joke, this is not funny!"

"Look again, Kagome. Do I look like I'm joking?" He threatened.

Mr. Onigumo smirked and threw a glass bottle to where her mother was tied. The glass broke, and the content spilled on the ground.

"It's oil," he said, "and now I'm gonna lit your mother on fire. And if the fire from ten years ago didn't kill her, I'll make sure it will this time."

"No! Stop!" Kagome screamed.

"Then try to stop me."

Kagome gritted her teeth. She didn't know what to do. Her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to lose consciousness…

Mr. Onigumo sighed. "So you're not going to fight back? Very well then," he took out a match, "say good bye to your mother, forever."

As soon as he said that, something inside of her snapped.

"NO!" She shouted angrily, "get away from my mother!"

She didn't even realize that her body was glowing. All she knew was that she should destroy the one who threatened her and her mother…

BANG BANG!

Kagome froze in her track. She felt a sudden excruciating pain on her right shoulder and touched it, and realized that she was bleeding.

"Are you just going to stand there and let yourself get killed by her, Naraku?"

Kagome felt as if her heart was going to stop. She turned around to look at her shooter.

"I-Inuyasha…?"

Inuyasha smirked. "Do you like my surprise, Kagome?"

"But…. Why…?" Kagome cried brokenly.

Inuyasha's golden eyes just stared at her menacingly as he held his gun down. "Kagome, do you know the legend of the Killer Priestess?"

Kagome stayed silent as she tried to control her tears. What in the world happened? First, she was being kidnapped by her own P.E. teacher, then her mother was somehow alive, and now she found out that Inuyasha was behind this.

"I guess you don't," Inuyasha said again, "the Killer Priestess, she was the one responsible for the death of my parents, Kagome. She killed my father," his eyes hardened, "and not long after that, my mother, who was a human, killed herself out of grief."

Kagome bit her lips. What was this crazy talk about the Killer Priestess? Then something clicked on her mind. Was he talking about that woman she saw in her dream?

"And you," he spat bitterly as he pointed his gun again at her, "are the reincarnation of Kikyo, that Killer Priestess."

...

A/N: To be honest, I don't really like how this first chapter turned out… I changed a bit of the plot from what I originally had in mind, but feel free to tell me what you think! I'm also open to suggestions if you would like to see any characters to appear… Title might change in the future as I haven't find a suitable one yet..


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2. Truth Lies Underneath the Skin

...

_ "Kagome, do you know the legend of the Killer Priestess?"_

_Kagome stayed silent as she tried to control her tears. What in the world happened? First, she was being kidnapped by her own P.E. teacher, then her mother was somehow alive, and now she found out that Inuyasha was behind this._

_"I guess you don't," Inuyasha said again, "the Killer Priestess, she was the one responsible for the death of my parents, Kagome. She killed my father," his eyes hardened, "and not long after that, my mother, who was a human, killed herself out of grief."_

_Kagome bit her lips. What was this crazy talk about the Killer Priestess? Then something clicked on her mind. Was he talking about that woman she saw in her dream?_

_"And you," he spat bitterly as he pointed his gun again at her, "are the reincarnation of Kikyo, that Killer Priestess."_

"What... are you talking about, Inuyasha?" Kagome asked, her heart pounding in her chest, "I don't understand at all!"

"Of course you won't have any memory of your past life," Inuyasha smirked, "after all, it was my father who killed the Killer Priestess and sealed her soul. Meeting me, his blood son, probably awoken the killer priestess in you."

_'And meeting you was the biggest mistake in my life..._ ' Inuyasha thought.

"Hundreds and thousands of demons had died in the hands of Killer Priestess," Inuyasha continued, his eyes never leaving Kagome's, "she lived only to extinguish all demons in this world. My father... was the only one who able to stop her," he clenched his fist tightly, "but he's dead in the process. And from that day on, I had swore to myself; if the Killer Priestess is never reincarnated, I'll be the one who kill her once and for all with my own hands."

Seeing the hatred and disgust on Inuyasha's eyes, Kagome felt her heart breaking.

"Look at the wound on your shoulder, Kagome." Inuyasha ordered.

Kagome instantly looked at the gunshot wound on her left shoulder. She gasped. It was almost healing!

"Your wound have healed in less than an hour," He muttered, "as expected of the Killer Priestess. I will leave you here alone with the time being. I need to gather some information from and made sure you won't be reincarnated again when I kill you."

"But Inuyasha!" Naraku protested, "we should kill her now! She might go on a killing free once she is fully awaken!"

"I will decide where and when I will kill her," replied Inuyasha as he turned his back on Kagome.

Kagome watched his retreating form before she fell on her knees and cried.

_'Why is this happening to me?'_

_._

"Father, mother..." Inuyasha stared at the small photocard he took from his pocket solemnly, "I shouldn't forget what my goal is. I must not let my heart waver."

Suddenly, he had loud noises and gunshots from the other room. He gripped his gun.

"Inuyasha-sama! Inuyasha-sama!" A snake demon burst into the room, "this is bad! The priestess went on a rampage! She had killed some of our people! Naraku-sama is fighting with her right now!"

Inuyasha growled and ran to the other room.

"HOLD IT RIGHT THERE, KAGOME!" He shouted, pointing his gun to Kagome.

Kagome looked away from her prey and smirked. "Oh, it's you. The almighty Inutaisho's son. I had always wanted to see you."

"Stop your talking," Inuyasha hissed, "or I'll blow your head off."

Kagome let out an incredulous laugh. "Do you really think you will be able to kill _this woman? _Really half breed. You're no different with your father."

"What the hell do you mean, bitch?" He demanded.

Kagome smirked even wider. "Why do you think the great dog demon Inutaisho was unabled to erase me completely from this world? Easy. He was in love in me! He was enchanted by my beauty and couldn't bring himself to kill me!"

"Shut up! My father will never fall in love with a priestess!" Inuyasha yelled angrily. No.. it couldn't be. Her father loved her mother...

"He didn't know I was a priestess back then," 'Kagome' replied, "I disguised myself as a normal woman and masked my spiritual powers in order to get close with your father. You see, your father was the biggest treat for us priestesses and priests at that time. He needed to be eliminated."

"You... foul bitch... What the fuck that us demons had ever done to you?! Why did you hate us so much?!" Inuyasha roared.

"You demons are ville creatures!" 'Kagome' spatted, "you manipulate, trick, and kill people. Didn't you just trick this girl to kill her here? Eventhough she loves you with all her heart.

Inuyasha's heart stopped for a second. Kagome... loves him?

"No, your words won't lure me, bitch," He snarled, "I will kill you."

'Kagome' laughed histerically. "I would love to see you try, halfbreed."

Inuyasha saw red. He pointed his gun right at Kagome's head. "I will really shoot you."

"Kill her Inuyasha!" Naraku growled, "don't waste anymore time! We need to avenge the death of our family! You wanted to avenge the death of your parents, didn't you?"

"Fuck this..." Inuyasha's consciousness was fighting in his mind. Could he really kill Kagome?

Just when Naraku yelled at Inuyasha again, Kagome collapsed to the ground.

Inuyasha pointed the gun down and ran to where Kagome had fallen.

"She's just fainted," Naraku said, "kill her, now, Inuyasha."

"Naraku," Inuyasha breathed deeply, "could you leave this warehouse for a second? Take the others with you too. I wanted to have a little talk with her once she is awake... alone."

Naraku rolled his eyes. "Alright I understand."

.

'Where is this...' Kagome thought to herself. Her head was killing her.

"You're up already, huh."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome gasped. Cold sweat glistened from her forehead. The gunshots... the blood.. all the screamings and Inuyasha's voice...

"I really am the Killer Priestess..." she said in a small voice, "I really am."

Inuyasha stayed silence as he stared at the ground.

"She is the one who killed your father," Kagome said again, "Inuyasha..."

Inuyasha turned to Kagome. "What?"

"All this time... I had no idea... I had no idea how much you must've hated me," Kagome said, tears weling in her eyes, "I can't bring your parents back. But... if killing me would make you feel better, then kill me, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha's widened as Kagome took his hand- with the gun stil in his grip.

"Release the trigger."

"Why?" Inuyasha managed to say.

"Because I love you," Kagome sobbed, "and if one day I lost myself and kill you, I will not be able to forgive myself for the rest of my life. I'd rather die. And if there's another life for me..." she gripped Inuyasha's hand tighter, "I hope I can meet you again... as a normal woman."

Kagome closed her eyes, accepting her fate.

BANG!

The bullet hit the wall behind Kagome.

"Inuyasha...?" Kagome asked, confused.

"She was right," Inuyasha murmured as he tried to control his tears, "I'm just like my father. I can't kill you," he cupped her face, "I can't harm you, Kagome. I love you too much."

.

"What's that noise?" said one of the panther demons.

"Did Inuyasha-sama killed the Killer Priestess already?" His friend answered."

"I don't know," the first panther demon said, "let's check."

Carefully, they entered the old warehouse. Just when they were about to enter the room where Kagome was, they were hit from behind and fallen unconscious.

"Hurry," Inuyasha said to Kagome, "Naraku might come here soon."

On their way out, they bumped to a small rat demon.

"Inuyasha-sama?!" the rat demon gasped.

Inuyasha growled and quickly ran with Kagome.

"Naraku-sama! Inuyasha-sama is running with the Killer Priestess!"

"Bring everyone to catch them!"

"Fast! We must not lose the priestess!"

.

"The two of you can't escape now." Naraku smirked.

Inuyasha gritted his teeth. Behind him was a cliff. Being a half demon, he might survive the fall, but Kagome... even though she's the reincarnation of the Killer Priestess, she was still human.

"I can give you two options, Inuyasha. Either you give the woman to us, or we will kill the two of you right now." Naraku said menacingly.

"Inuyasha, please, just let them take me!" Kagome begged.

"No, Kagome," Inuyasha growled, "I won't let them hurt you."

"Enough!" Naraku spatted in disgust, "Fire the guns!"

The other demons prepared their gun and...

"No!" Kagome yelled before jumping in front of Inuyasha, blocking him from the gun shot.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha caught her in his arms, "You idiot. Why would you do something so reckless?!" His voice was full of worry.

"What's this? Playing love suicide?" Naraku laughed maniacally. "Idiotic woman. You're just like Kikyo."

"What..." Kagome said in between breath, "are you talking about...?"

"Inutaisho wasn't the one who killed the killer priestess. Kikyo killed herself before she could kill him," He smirked, "and I was also the one who sent that dog to the other world he was already exhausted from the battle with Kikyo."

"You bastard..." Inuyasha hissed.

"Get angry, Inuyasha. An give me the same satisfaction I felt when your father, "Naraku challenged, "it was all that damn dog's fault! Even though he already has a human bitch as his wife... He dared to lay his eyes on Kikyo! Making the two of them hated each other was quite easy though," He laughed again, "Inutaisho didn't even know that it was me who cursed his beloved Izayoi."

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "But mom killed hers-" He suddenly felt his blood run cold. Naraku had been raising him since he was little, and it was Naraku who told him that his mother killed herself. He was too young to remember what exactly was happening at that time...

"You lied to me..." He growled dangerously, "all these years... you lied to me!"

"Yes, Inuyasha... it's so vexing isn't it? And here I was hoping the two of us can work together to eliminate all humans in the world. But no, you had to repeat the same path as your father. Ttoo bad," he motioned for the other demons to shoot their guns again, "now I would have to send you to the other world too, just like your father."

BANG! BANG! BANG!

A few bullets embedded to Inuyasha's body, he lost his balance and fall into the cliff.

"INUYASHA!" Screamed Kagome before she jumped after him.

And everything went dark.

.

.

.

**Five years later**

A group of teenagers were walking home from school when suddenly one of the boys pointed at a house.

"Did you know? It seems that the people who live in this house suddenly dissapeared five years ago. No one knows where they went!" He said.

"Really? It's so creepy!" The pig-tailed girl said.

"Yeah, Mika, you don't know about it? The rumous is that they were actually brother and sister left by their parents when they were kids... and they eloped to avoid problems." said the glasses girl.

"What? I heard that they were murdered by their own teacher!" said the tall boy.

"I heard that the boy killed the girl as a revenge because apparently the girl's parents killed the boy's parents!" The first boy said.

"Stop talking! This house is creeping me out now! Let's go home fast!"

At **somewhere far away**

"Ready, honey?" A gentle female voice said.

"I'm as ready as ever, baby." The silver-haired man said.

"I will begin now.. Close you eyes so you won't feel too much pain."

The man clenched his eyes shut and waited. As always, it hurt like hell.

"Urgh..." He moaned.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," the woman apologized in a small voice, "if only I know the way to masked your aura without hurting you..."

"It's okay, Kagome." Inuyasha opened his eyes and smiled at her.

Kagome smiled back at him. They had been moving from places to places since five years ago, each time changing their identity and re-mask their aura so the demons couldn't find them.

"I'm so sorry Inuyasha," Kagome apologized again when she finished, "because you're with me... you need to live like this.. a life with constant fear."

Inuyasha's eyes hardened. "Don't apologize to me about that Kagome. I choose to be with you. Besides, what's the point of living a peaceful life without you by my side?"

Tears welled in Kagome's eyes. "Thank you, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha grinned boyishly. "Tonight, I don't want to hear your thanks..." He started to unbutton her shirt and cupped her breast, "I want to feel it."

Kagome blushed madly. "You dog."

"I love you too." replied Inuyasha with a smirk before tackling her down.

...

\- Fin -


End file.
